DESCRIPTION: Using the Health and Retirement Survey, the proposed research will investigate the effects of socioeconomic status (SES) on chronic health problems and disability for a nationally representative sample of middle-aged and older persons. Specifically, the aims of the proposed research are to (1) determine the SES gradient across types of health problems defining the course of the disablement process and (2) investigate how SES differences in health changes are related to differential exposure to unhealthful and demanding work environments, risky health behaviors, and access to and utilization of medical care.